The Guard Dog And His Demon
by BigBossandScorpius
Summary: What if the Queen assigned the Spider and The Guard Dog to work together on a case? In this story there are jealous Demons *cough Sebastian cough* Raging angels. Jealousy. Disgust. Insanity. Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel, and Claude/Alois Rated M for Smut. Mpreg. Slash the works. Don't Like? Don't read.
1. The Office

The Guard Dog And His Demon.

A/N: BigBoss: Okay guys WARNING: Language,Yaoi,Smut, and mpreg. Don't like it? Fuck off and don't read.  
Also, sorry if the chracters aren't exactly their self we tried hope you like! :)  
Scorpius: What she said and we are writing this one together. Will we do that with all our stories? Nope. Enjoy. MWAHAHAHA

POV: Ciel P.

I sit in my office with the two creepiest men in Britain. Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. I sit in my desk chair with Sebastian at my side. He's my only comfort at the moment. I sigh and look at the letter in my hands. It's about some rouge maniac. Apparntly this guy is tearing apart and burning his victims. They are all about my age. I'm guessing whoever this is, is after always seems that way. Either that or it becomes that way.

I sigh and put the paper on my desk. I look at Alois. "So, the Queen has assigned us this case. Even though I'm sure I could handle it on my own. I assume you have recieved and read her letter?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "Of course I have Ciel." He says it in what I'm pretty sure, he thinks is a seducive purr. I have to resist the urge to shudder.

I glare. "Good." I turn to Sebastian. "Sebastian. Go look at victim and witness reports. Bring me a list of all the suspects then narrow it down to three." I order

He bows his head. " Yes, My Lord."

"Wait." Says Alois. I turn to him barely concealing my sneer. "Yes?" I ask, with a hint of annoyance.

"I believe Claude could do this job faster and better." He sits back with a smug look on his face. How I wish I could knock it off.

Claude walks over to me,opposite the side of Sebastian. I become uncomfortable. He sets his hand on my shoulder and I automatically tense up. I swear I hear Sebastian growling.

"Yes, I do believe I could do this job much better than Sebastian." During the sentance he leaned down next to me, his breath in my ear. I reach up and slap him, my nails leaving marks. Not enough to bleed but enough to be noticed. He straightens up with a small smile. I am sure now that Sebastian is growling.

"Nevertheless" I say with force." I'm sending my Butler." I Turn my head to Sebastian "I order you to get me that list"

He glances at Claude. I swear I see them flash that demonic red. I blink and it's gone.

He turns to me. "Yes, My Lord." He vanishes.

POV Ciel P.

I sit at the dinner table with Alois. He's chatting away aimlessly about some party going on next week. I've never cared much for partys. I just try to be polite and nod at the right moments. I notice Sebastian is back. Right on time as always. I look back to Alois.

"How about we talk about our case? Actually get something done." I say

He sighs ''Of course Ciel. What aspect do you want to talk about?"

I'm surprised he actually knows a word like aspect. He didn't exactly use it right but I'm still surprised. He is a first class idot.

"Sebastian, bring me the list." I order.

"Yes, My Lord" The paper is set infront of me. Three Grimwood,a known and respected English Noble man. Erica Wilson, the wife of a tailor in London. And Frank McMerson, an Irish immegrant who runs a simple spice business. They all just sem like random people but I know Sebastian has his reasons.I pass the list to Alois.

"Sebastian" I call "What do all these people have in common?" I ask

He comes forward. "Thomas Grimwood is a known convict and was reported missing on all of the dates of which someone was murdered." I nod for him to continue. "Erica Wilson has been missing for months but has recently showed up. About a week before the murders. She was declared mentally insane two years ago but was bribed out of the institution by her husband." I sigh almost inaudibly but I know Sebastian hears me. He glances at me before continuing."Frank McMerson was supposedly lost at sea until ,ten days before the murders, he gets into a pub brawl and is arrested. He was released the day of the first muder. But thats not why he's suspicious. Every night of one of the murders he was aledgedly seen at night smelling of burnt meat and blood." He goes back to his former position beside Claude.

"Thank you Sebastian" I look at Alois. "So, tomorrow we will go see these people personally and also take a look at the bodies."

Claude steps up and places a hand on my shoulder, I tense. "I think thats a wonderful idea Ciel." He says in a seducive tone. Before I could respond he slides his hand down my chest heading downwards. I hear a loud snarl and Claude is ripped away from me. I see Sebastian has him up against a wall his teeth inches from his face. Me and Alois both stand. "Sebastian!" "Claude!" we say at the same time. Sebastian drops Claude and turns.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"To my study. Now!" I order

"Yes, My Lord." He leaves

I turn to my other three servant. "See to our guests." I turn to the stairs and head to my study.

POV Sebastian M.

As I strode up to my masters study I start thinking. Why would I do such a thing? Ciel is sure to ask questions now. I suppose I will just have to ignore them. Unless he orders me. I turn into Ciel's study and stand by his chair, like always. He enters,it's ovious he's angry.

"Sebastian! What was the meaning of that? Especially infront of guests!" He's raging

I bow my head "I apologize, young master."

He glares at me. "Why would you do such a thing Sebastian?"

"Young master i do believe it is time for me to clean up dinner." I swiftly leave the room, heading to the kitchens.

POV Sebastian M.

I head up to my masters room to give him a bathe and prepare him for bed. I enter the room to find Ciel waiting for me. We head to the bathroom in silence, a scowl on his face the whole time. During the bath I ask him.

"Young master, is something the matter?" He doesn't answer nor even look at me.I sigh.

I dress and ready him for bed, once tucked in I turn to leave the room. Right before I leave, he says it.

"Sebastian I order you to tell me what that episode at dinner was." He orders me.

I stop and turn slightly. I'm not sure what to tell him. I look into his one blue eye and say the words I've wanted to say for so long.

A/N: Scorpius: Ooooohh cliff hanger! Yes I know we're evil and you just can't get enough of our writing genius. But anyway, what do you think will happen? Will he declare his love? Or will he dodge the question once again? MWAHAHAHA

BigBoss: I know you can't wait for another chapter to find out what happens next. Neither can I. Stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter of The Guard Dog And His Demon.

Until we see you again you glorious Awesafits.

(Awesome Misfits)


	2. The Undertaker

Chapter 2: The Undertaker

A/N: BigBoss: Hey Awesafits thanks you for continuing the story you truly are awesome I love you all. You will see mysteries unravel and new characters introduced don't worry. We have a nice little twist instore. ;)  
Scorpius: Hello, I just wanted you all to know I have declared Perseus Jackson : The King Of Sass.

POV Ciel P.  
I'm standing in the entrance hall in front of the door waiting for Sebastian, Claude and Alois. They wanted to know where exactly we where going. We didn't tell them. Suddenly, the door bursts open knocking me down. It's Grell. Of all people…

"Hellooo" He says, dragging out the word more than necessary.

Sebastian, Claude and Alois walk in the door and stop suddenly. I know how I must look. Laying on the ground with Grell standing over me. I hear Sebastian growl. I stand up and Grell runs over to Sebastian trying to wrap his arms around his neck.  
"Hello, Bassy! Did you miss me?"

Sebastian sighs "Not really, Grell"

"Oh Bassy why must you be so cruel? I kind of like it though…" Grell starts making cat noises as I walk outside to the carriage. When they finally get there Grell is practically sitting in My Sebastians lap. Wait..mine? Well I suppose he is my servant but… I glance at Grell and Sebastian again.

"Where are we going Bassy? You must tell me so I can prepare…" He tries in vain to slide his hand down Sebastians shirt. Sebastian slaps it away. I feel strangely angry with Grell. It doesn't feel like normal anger though.. Is this what jealousy is? No, is can't be… he's only a servant…  
I look back at Grell. He's still rubbing his hands on Sebastian. I roll my eyes and Sebastian looks over at me, he's looking at me strangely. I jump slightly when I feel a hand placed on my thigh. It's Claude. I smack his hand away and slap him again. Everone in the carriage stops to look at me. I swear I see Sebastian smile. I look away.

-  
POV Ciel P.  
We arrive at The Undertakers and leave the carriage. We stand in front of the shop.

"What is this place?" Asks Alois

"It's The Undertakers."

"Do we really have to go in.. I have a bad feeling about this place…" He complains

"I'd be worried if you didn't" I say before entering the shop with Sebastian.

"Hello, Young Phantomhive what can I do for you today?" I look forward and see The Undertaker in a coffin.

"We need to see the bodies of the victims of the recent serial killer." I say, he grins at me.

"You know the price." He says

I scowl. "Yes I know a joke right? Seb-" I start to say but I'm interrupted by Grell.

"I think I have a joke." He saunters up to The Undertaker and whispers in his ear a few seconds later The Undertaker is in hysterics. He laughs for a whole five minutes and I'm about to have Sebastian beat the answer out of him then he stops. Finally.

"Are you done?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes come this way Young Phantomhive." He leads us to about five or six caskets.

"Here they are!" He exclaims excitedly. Grell is looking at him oddly. Good. Now maybe he'll back off of Sebastian now.

Before I have a chance to look inside Sebastian pulls me back.

"Maybe you and Alois better wait over there, Young Master." I'm about to complain but Claude intervenes.

"I think he should be able to stay" he says pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. In that moment maybe standing over there isn't such a bad idea. I look at Sebastian and nod, I see in his eyes that he understands. He glares at Claude and if looks could kill…

After leaving The Undertakers , which we didn't learn from anything except that Grell now has a new love interest which made me strangely glad to hear. We ride to a witness's house. Dorthy Anderson. A house wife who sees Frank every night after the murders drenched in blood and smelling like burnt flesh.

We walk up to her door and Sebastian knocks. Dorthy answers.

"Hello! I'm Dorthy Anderson, please come in."

We enter and stand in her living room. Sebastian tells her to start from the first time. The night of the first murder.

"Well" She starts. "I was just washing dishes before going to bed when saw someone stumbling down the road. I thought at first it was just a drunk but then I smelled the burnt flesh. I looked closer and saw he was dripping blood." She trembles. "The next morning I saw that a child had been killed. I was afraid I thought if I told he would come after me and my children. But when more started dying I knew I couldn't stay silent any longer." She sighs, after that we leave. We go see other witnesses for Frank are all more or less have the same story.

-  
POV Ciel P.

We arrive at Victor Phandelas house and stand in his living room much like at Miss. Andersons. Sebastian tells him to tell us his story.

"It was the night of the first murder" He begins "I was sitting on my front porch when I saw Thomas, it wouldn't be that unusual except that Thomas had been reported missing awhile ago. I got up to try to talk to him and he looked toward me. He had a lighter in his hands. Now, I know for a fact that he doesn't smoke. Hell, he used to yell at me for doing it. So, why would he have a lighter? It looked like he was wet. Like he had jumped into a lake or something. I know Thomas can't swim. He glared at me and hurried away. Now, that was unlike him. Thomas is a Cheerful young lad. He's always smiling. But not this time." We thank for his input and head to Mrs. Lily Cortmans home

-  
POV Ciel P.  
We arrive at Mrs. Cortmans house, she lives across from Mrs. Wilson. She lets us in and we stand in the hall. She starts her story.

She sighs " used to be a nice girl. I should know I used to be friends with her. But then one day she started acting strange and it progressed until she was totally insane. I couldn't understand it she was a perfectly normal girl. But then it was like one day she was sane and one day she just wasn't. About a year and a half later she disappeared a few months ago she came back. I think she may be more insane than she was when she left. She's so violent. I don't understand why her husband keeps her in that house. She should be in an asylum. She's always wandering around at night. I don't think anyone else is a more likely suspect than her." We thank her for her time and leave. We go back to the manor. Tomorrow, we interview the suspects.

A/N: BigBoss: It took us a few more hours to write this one. But I hope you enjoy. Coming up next is the suspects interviews! And a twist…  
Scorpius: *Slightly disturbing laughter* Hello Awesafits! I hope you enjoyed *Cackles* I'll see you next chapter on The Guard Dog And His Demon. MWAHAHAHAHA


	3. The Revelations

Chapter 3: The Revelations

A/N: BigBoss: Hey Awesafits, I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know your all wondering about the ending of chapter one but It'll all be revealed soon enough.  
Scorpius: Hello I'd like to give a shout out to raindrop dew. She gave an excellent review, she was actually our first review. Please review! All of you even if it's only two words we love hearing it. And by the way I'm sorry we are waaaay off schedule. We meant to write a chapter a day. But it doesn't always work out like that but nonetheless we shall make up for lost time. Can't wait to leave you on a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA.

POV Ciel P.

"Ciel… I've wanted to say these words for so long…" Says Sebastian as he stands at my door. I've called him back before he could escape and ordered him to tell me about what happened at dinner. It's not like him to loose his composure.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" It comes out softer than I intended. Almost… tenderly? No impossible I haven't felt compassion since that day… But than what are these feelings? I push it aside and focus on what he's saying to me.

"Young Master… I do believe I have fallen in love with you." He bows his head, waiting for me to react. But I've frozen I cannot believe my ears.

"W-what?" I'm remotely aware that I've stuttered but I'm too confused to chide myself.

"I do believe you heard me, Young Master." He answers quietly.

I abruptly stand and walk angrily over to him. But I'm confused. I don't want to walk over there. I'm not angry. It's like I can't control my own body. I look at Sebastian hoping he sees the fear in my eyes but I somehow know he only sees that false anger. My hand reaches up to slap him but right before my palm makes contact with his cheek. I wake up.

POV Ciel P.

I bolt awake. I'm lying on my side, that was all a dream… I remember what really happened.

"Ciel… I've wanted to say these words for so long…" Says Sebastian as he stands at my door. I've called him back before he could escape and ordered him to tell me about what happened at dinner. It's not like him to loose his composure.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" It comes out softer than I intended. Almost… tenderly? No impossible I haven't felt compassion since that day… But than what are these feelings? I push it aside and focus on what he's saying to me.  
"English nobles such as yourself should not be poked and prodded as he did to you. I was merely protecting your honor… After all what kind of Butler would I be if I could not simply protect My Lords honor?" He says smoothly, I know Sebastian would never lie to me but I know that's not the whole truth. I look him in the eyes, he knows I don't believe him, that I know he's not telling the whole truth. He waits for me to make my move. I decide to let him off this time. But I will find out what that episode at dinner was all about.

I notice my bed is moving and I start to come into focus and hear my name being called…

"Ciel…Ciel…Ciel!" I know that voice… It's Alois Trancy. I barely conceal my annoyed groan into my pillow I look up and realize he's jumping on my bed. I look to the other side and see Sebastian looking at me amusedly. I almost blush but then I realize I have nothing to blush about. Right? I sigh and sit up.

"What is going on here Sebastian?" I ask, annoyed.

"It seems you are the last one to awaken at this rate we'll be late for the interviews with the suspects.." He says with an annoying little smirk.

"Alright get out of here, Trancy. So I can change." I look at Alois who is currently sitting with his legs folded on my bed.

"Oh, Ciel are you sure I can't watch?" He smirks. I'm just glad Claude's not here. But I have to resist the childish urge to throw a pillow at Trancy. So I settle for glaring. He gets the point and walks out of my room. But not before blowing me a saucy wink. Ugh.  
After I'm dressed, We head into the city. Today it's just The Guard Dog and The Spider. No annoying reapers today. Sebastian tells me he's at The Undertakers today. First we go to Thomas Grimwood's home. Sebastian knocks and a well groomed English Nobleman opens the door. He smiles and opens the door for us. He asks us to sit down which we of course decline the offer.

"So, what can I do for you today?" He asks, I'm pretty damn sure he knows what we want. Sebatian answers him.

"Well, to put it frankly you are a suspect of the murders happening down by Elm St." He says.

"What? I've got nothing to do with that. You can't just come into my house and accuse me-" That's where Sebastian cuts him off.

"Actually we can, this is Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian gestures to me. I see the recognition in his eyes and almost chuckle. "We are working on this case for the Queen, unless you'd like to complain further…"

"N-no of course not ask all you need." I hear Alois chuckle and roll my eyes. Sebastian starts asking questions: Where where you on the 15th 18th 21st? What were you doing? Do you have any proof? The questions stopped there because he did infact have proof.

"On the 24th." He begins " I was at the hospital for food poisoning I have the records right here." He shows us the record and Sebastian says It's authentic. We thank him for his time and leave and head to Frank McMerson;s cabin.

We arrive about 45 minues after leaving Grimwood's home. Sebastian knocks on the door and we are greeted by a man in brown overalls who smells strongly of different spices. He grudgedly invites us in. Sebastian starts the questions again. The same results. He was at his brothers house he has pictures to show us. We once again leave and head to Erica Wilson's house.

Once we arrive Sebastian knocks, a tall woman with frizzy, curly and uncombed hair opens the door. She's twitchy and nervous. She leaves the door open and we take that as an invitation to come in. We ask her questions and her husband comes in to show us proof she was at a doctors appointment. I'm not sure what to do now.

We head back to my manor exhausted. Alois and I try to head to bed without dinner but our butlers make us eat. Something about our health. I expect Alois to brag about how Claude could've done it better. He doesn't. There is only silence. I guess he knows we're stuck and is just as stressed as me. I head to bed and my dreams are consumed by burned bodies and my parents death. Then, an angel comes into view. It hits me. I know where to start.

A/N BigBoss: Thanks for reading you glorious Awesafits. We'll see you next time! Also I published this on my BIRTHDAY ^_^ enjoy!  
Scorpius: Hello, What she said and please review don't forget! Any advice is welcome. Oh, and did you like the cliff hanger? Don't worry another chapter will be out by tomorrow afternoon…or is it this afternoon? It's 2 am… We should get to bed but anyway! Review and enjoy the suspense! MWAHAHAHA


	4. The Rise

Chapter 4: The Rise

A/N: BigBoss: Hey Awesafits thanks for reading the story. This chapter will unravel romances…maybe. Next in chapter five there will be an epic plot twist.  
Scorpius: Hello, Thanks for the review you are epic. We have a lot of the story line plotted out but if you have any ideas or want something specific to happen. Review your idea(s) and we'll try to add it next chapter. ;) Enjoy our evilness. MWAHAHAHA

POV Ciel P.

I sit there thinking about what I've realized. I'm so stupid how could I not realize earlier? An angel. Of course what else burns like this. It's their way of purification. I sigh, I know I won't be able to go back to sleep after this. I head to the kitchens quietly. Once I get there I grab some chocolate out of the fridge. I close the door.

"Ciel, Isn't is too late for you to be eating sweets?" Says a quiet voice beside the fridge. I look up. It's Claude.

" That's none of your business Claude." I turn to leave but I'm picked up and placed on the counter. Ciel looks up at Claude. The tall demon places his hand on Ciel's outter thigh. His hand starts rubbing and going higher, Ciel starts getting nervous. Claude moves closer to Ciel's ear.  
"How do you like it Young Master?" He whispers in my ear, His hand starts going higher getting closer to his member, then Sebastian comes in the door.

"What is going on here?" He snarls angrily, I look at him and he glances my way then his eyes set on Claude. He pins Claude up by the collar of his shirt and growls his teeth centimeters from Claude's face.

"Sebastian." I say quietly "That's quite enough." He turns to look at me, after a few seconds he drops Claude onto the floor.

"Yes, Young Master." He says, I would never admit it outloud but hearing him say it instead of Claude is oddly comforting. My gaze softens for a moment before I catch myself. Sebastian gives me an odd look that I can't quite place. I turn and start walking back to my room.

POV Sebastian M. (McJealous)

I look sideways at Claude.

"Stay away from him. He is mine." I growl "If this ever happens again I will kill you." I start walking then pause.

"No matter what my Master orders of me." I leave Claude on the floor of the kitchen grinning already planning his next move.

As I walk slowly back to my room, I start thinking. What would I have done if I had walked into something more? I know I probably would've killed Claude on the spot before my Master could order me not to. I growl at the thought of Claude touching my Master. I punch a large hole into the wall. I sigh and straiten myself up. I'll fix that later.

POV Ciel P.

I lay in bed after leaving the kitchens. How can I sleep after that? I feel disgusted.. Then I remember Sebastian I sigh and relax into the sheets. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. He'll be by my side… until the end. I think about how I lost my composure. I've really had nothing to hide except anger and pain. That's why these new feelings confuse me. I catch myself staring at Sebastian when his back is turned. I'll stare into his eyes longer than necessary… I get embarrassed by the simplest of things. What is this? I started to doze off, my last thoughts of Sebastian.

POV Ciel P.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face, I throw my arm over my eyes.

"Young Master it is time to get up." Says Sebastian, I sit up and look at him.

"Is something the matter Young Master?" He asks

"No nothing at all…" I say, it seems as if he's going to ignore what happened last night. I look away.

"Then our guests are waiting." He hesitates at 'guest' I guess he's remembering Claude. He starts to dress me, when he starts buttoning my shirt his, hand lightly brushes against my stomach I give an involuntary shudder. Not a bad one either, I blush and look away. His hands have stopped moving, after a few seconds I look at his face. He simply raises an eyebrow at me which makes me blush harder, I scowl and he starts dressing me again. After he's done and I've stopped blushing we head down to breakfast.

"Hello Ciel" Says Alois, he's not as cheery as usual I suspect he's just disappointed about the case.

"What's next Ciel?" I know he's talking about the case.

"I have a new discovery." I imform him, fully aware that the Butlers are listening, "We'll discuss it more in my office after breakfast." I see out of the corner of my eye that Sebastian's eyebrows are forrowed. I almost smile, my lips twitch, he looks cute with his face like that… I blink to snap out of whatever fog I was in. When I look again Sebastian is staring at me slightly surprised. I frown and look around, everyone is watching me with shocked looks on their faces. I start to get annoyed.

"What are you looking at?" I demand, I look to Alois.

"You almost smiled!" He seems excited by that fact.

I give a small amused huff. "So I did, though that gives you no reason to gap at me." I say annoyed.

"Oh, but it is Ciel I've never seen you smile! And you were so close this morning…" He says excitedly, I roll my eyes when I hear Sebastian chuckle.

"I know what this calls for!" Announces Alois "A party! We should go to the one hosted by Lord Druitt tomorrow night what do you think Ciel?" I'm about to refuse then I realize that I could get more information on the angel there. I sigh.

"Fine we'll go." I say hesitantly, He just stares at me shocked for a moment. I scowl and get up and head to my office knowing that they'll follow.

Once we get to my office I sit in my chair Alois in front of my desk and Claude beside him. The only difference is that Sebastian stays by the door. Have I done something to upset him? Why would I care anyway… I sigh and start.

"I believe that we are dealing with an angel." I begin, Alois looks at me for a second then speaks.

"Why would an angel do this? Burning bodies I thought they were all about purification. Burning things doesn't seem very pure..' He trails off.

"I know. Most angels use purification spells, but I know of one angel who went in sane and thought burning was the best way to go about purification. He's dead now so I suppose someone is trying to continue his work." I look at Sebastian. " Sebastian I want you to go to the crime scenes and look for any evidence of an angel anywhere nearby." I order.

"Yes, My Lord." He leaves, I look back to Alois.

"Now about that party… the only reason I agreed was because I think we may be able to get some information out of the people there." I chuckle, It's not an amused sound. "After all, nobody ever suspects the children, do they?" I look at Alois and he grins at me and nods. He get up to leave but pauses in front of my desk.

"Oh, Ciel?" He asks, I just raise an eyebrow at him and wave my hand for him to continue. "Do you think you'll be wearing your Robin dress?" He smirks, I look at him shocked and appalled. How many people know about this?

He laughs. "Don't worry Ciel no one knows, that sweet little maid of yours told me. I scowl and grit my teeth, Mey-Rin I'll have to have Sebastian talk to her about running that mouth of hers.

"No I will not be wearing a dress." I tell him, he just grins more at me.

"But Ciel you'll be the most suspicious one there if you go around asking questions. We'll never get any answers." He pauses. "If it makes you feel any better I'll wear a dress to.

I sigh I know he's right, I'll have to go as Robin once again but won't Druitt be suspicious of me if I come around again, even after the 'trauma' he put me through? I'll have to make another persona. I look back up at Alois's smug face.

"I suppose I will have to wear a dress. But not as Robin, Druitt will get suspicious then I'll have to make another persona." I tell him quietly, he smiles.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow night Ciel!" He yells at me just before he closes the door.

I start on some paper work. A few minutes after Alois and Claude leave Sebastian returns, I look at him expectantly, he doesn't say a word. He just gently places a white feather onto my desk. An angel feather.

A/N: BigBoss: Hey Awesafits thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it going the more we get love the more we post lol ! ;)  
Scorpius: I hope you enjoyed that… next is dresses and partys. Review if you have any suggestions. I can't wait to leave you on a cliff hanger. MWAHAHAHHA


End file.
